Milky Burst
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Luke has a fantasy that unexpectedly became true- Jessie lactating. And when it gets worse for Jessie, Luke finally gets a chance to suck the milk out of her. Warning- themes of lactation fetish. Lessie


**I got inspired by the lactating porn vids I watched and I also read some lactation fetish fics, so here's a new Jessie and Luke fic that very much says "gushing!" to a milky level. This one got inspired by the story "Wet Nipples" by rheineck1, read in the site, Literotica. (Credits to the author for inspiration.)**

**Before I start this fic, I know some readers who read my previous M-rated fics had involvement of lactation, and many of these had a negative reaction to the stories. So I want to calmly- but sincerely- warn you guys that this is a work of fiction. Any negative reaction on the fictional lactating parts of the story will not be tolerated.**

**And now I got that out of the way, enjoy this story. And of course I don't own Jessie.**

Luke has always been in love with Jessie ever since she worked for his family, The Rosses. If it wasn't for Zuri, he'd be chasing someone else more than her. But recently he found out how hot it would be if he sucked those D-cup tits of hers.

It all started when he saw those lactating porn on the internet one night. He then thought how it would be nice if Jessie somehow ended up like them. He even researched about Domperidone, a pill that was not approved by the FDA that was linked to lactating. He then figured out that some girls in porn who were not pregnant might have used that pill to simulate lactation.

That same night he saw the fetish was also the same night he jerked off to the thought of Jessie having a swelling sensation, causing her to leak milk out of her tits making her top and bra wet, and forcing her to take her top and bra off, and milk gushes out of her, bathing Luke in the baskness of sweet, warm breastmilk, and then sucking hard on her lush tits, making Jessie moan loudly with every suck Luke did.

And boy did he burst off to the thought of it. What he didn't know was that his dream might be really true.

One day, Jessie was preparing lunch for the kids. Luke however happened to be with her that hour, and he was just on the chair being busy. Then he saw Jessie having the strangest face, and this wondered him- is she ok?

"Jessie, what's with the funny face?"

"Nothing Luke, I'm ok, maybe something made me feel funny today."

"You sure you don't need help?"

"Yeah Luke, I'll be fine. I can still do my chores around the house."

However Luke sensed she isn't feeling right. That is until he saw her top- it was a bit wet on the chest area!

He then thought, _Her top is a bit wet. Do you think she's… lactating? No Like, she might have got wet by the faucet, and it's impossible she was going like this; she doesn't even take Domperidone to achieve it!_

_Might be your imagination Luke, just a figment-_

Then he heard Jessie, still with a funny look in her face, say, "I'll be right back Luke, I got to take the bathroom."

Luke then thought that she might be hiding something from her as she ran away fast. She he decided to follow her slowly so he'd not get caught by her. When he got up he saw she wasn't going to the bathroom- she was heading to her own room!

"Wait- I thought she's going to the bathroom! Why would she go to her room instead?"

For some reason the door was not fully closed all the way and it was a little bit open. Luke decided to take a peek. And to his surprise, his dream wasn't a dream but something he didn't expect to be true.

His 18-year old nanny was lactating.

Jessie carefully took her shirt off and it revealed a soaking wet pink lacy bra with a front hook so she can take it off in a hurry, which she did, and she opened the electric breast pump. She then places the suction cups to her now leaking breasts and she felt relieved that she is finally having comfort out of it as her milk is released at a fast rate and the bottles are hurriedly getting full. Also, she was moaning in relief. Luke however was turned on with what he's seeing.

"No wonder you're not feeling well Jessie… you're lactating!"

After she was done with it, she then went and dried her nipples and wore a red lacy bra afterwards and changed her shirt to a white buttoned one. Luke however went to his room before Jessie can catch him.

Luke still thought about what he saw that time, and Jessie had no clue that he witnessed it. He was already 12, yet he knew this was wrong yet felt so right. He felt like he wanted to suck her tits dry until she can't lactate no more.

That night while the other kids were in the watching room, Luke heard some sobbing. Those sobs were from Jessie, who was in big pain. Knowing it was lactation-related, he rush to her and saw her on the stairs, unable to move.

"Jessie? You ok there?"

She replied with tears in her eyes, "No Luke, my body hurts…"

"Why?"

"I'm not even pregnant, and I'm only 18! Why did it have to start again?"

"What are you talking about?"

Then it hits him- the same problem from awhile ago. He can see her shirt was a bit wet and he can see the fabric of her lacy red bra from the wetness.

"I'm… Hyperlactating!"

"Hyper what?"

"It's this condition that I can't stop lactating, and it's back! I thought it had disappeared after I turned 17, but I didn't know it'll be back!"

"Come on; tell me more about it when I get you back to your room."

Luke then lifted Jessie up and helped her get to her bedroom. As soon as he laid her down on her bed, Luke was getting worried at the same time he was being horny.

"Tell me Jessie, are you ok?"

"I'm only 18," she wailed. "God this is embarrassing - I'm making so much milk already and my breasts hurt so badly I want to scream. I didn't know who to turn to."

She shyly unbuttoned her shirt up showing Luke the sodden cups of her lacy bra.

"I'm leaking everywhere and I can't stop it!" She started crying again.

Luke was sorry for her but at the same time his dream is coming true bit by bit. He then knew what to do- Suck all the milk out of her until he can't take it no more.

"I got it!"

"What, Luke?"

"Jessie, there's a way that I can help you, but it's a bit... um... on the edge so to speak..."

"God Luke, I don't care what it is, please make the pain go away- I'll try anything."

"Um, ok, I'll have to do this."

Luke couldn't believe what he was going to do.

"Um Jessie, are you sure you're ok with this?"

"YES, just make my breasts stop hurting PLEASE"

Luke, being careful not to put any pressure on her swollen jugs, exposed her wet brassiere that he could see the outline of her nipples pushing through from the inside of the fabric.

Gently Luke unhooked the clasp and let the cups of her bra fall away. As her breasts fell out of the supports, Jessie uttered a painful whelp. Luke can't believe he's seeing what he badly wanted to see from her- her big, beautiful leaking breasts!

They were large with prominent salmon pink nipples and a puffy areola. He could see the blue veins stretched along the skin on the tops and they both swayed gently together with the obvious mass of her milk inside.

But the thing that made Luke almost ejaculate in his pants was the wetness. Watery colored milk was gently pushing out from around her nipples, and started dripping onto the sides of her breasts and even her stomach due that she was lying down. She was still crying a little, and every time her diaphragm contracted with the pain a little spray of milk jetted out from both breasts, covering them both. It was probably the most erotic thing Luke have ever seen in his young life.

"Luke... can you please.. suck me...?"

"Yeah, that. Ok I'm on it."

Luke then started to suck harder on Jessie's nipples causing high streams of milk to be expelled from her left breast. Clearly this was the right thing as immediately Luke was rewarded with several streams of milk spraying into his mouth. Jessie groaned loudly as the pressure on her left breast was being relieved. Luke was swallowing as quickly as he could and breathing heavily through his nose. Gradually the flow of milk started to wane and Luke started thrusting his tongue around the swollen nub, prompting it for more of the life giving liquid and sucking hard against her breast.

"Luke, can you suck the other one now?"

"Um ok Jessie."

Luke then continued with the other breast and drank the fresh lactate as it got to his mouth. Luke could hear Jessie start to mumble incoherently in his ear and he knew that she was now as aroused as he was. He finally decided to start playing with the relieved breast that he was too busy to notice anything else. All he wanted was the nanny's breasts in his mouth.

"Yes Luke! Yes, ohh, keep sucking that milk out of me, that's right, suck me Luke, suck me harder, SUCK THE MILK OFF YOUR NANNY!"

Luke can feel he was about to faint from the hot voice he was hearing from Jessie. But he also felt that he can't take it anymore as he felt that he was near to being full of milk in his stomach.

"Jessie... I can't take much more... of your milk!"

"Come on, I'm so near, I can feel it..."

"Ok, I'll try if I can finish it all up!"

"If you really love me, you'll finish all of the milk! Lap it all up, or I'll be upset..."

"I'm getting near!"

With one last strong suck, Luke finished the last milk in her breast. Clearly she was feeling better now as the swelling in her chest had been relieved. But at the same time Luke was tired and was about to lay down on her bed but he noticed something.

Jessie has cummed in her bed.

"Um Jessie... about that..."

"Oh that? I ended up cumming when you sucked the last bit of milk out of me. That's why I'm bottomless and I made a mess on my bedsheets, because I took them off while you were busy but I forgot to put a towel on it. And no one will know, Luke."

"Thank goodness!"

He then fell on the bed feeling exhausted from the sucking.

"Luke are you ok?"

"Never better I guess, but I need my rest."

Then he noticed the breast pump on the floor and said, "One last thing Jessie- if they're here unused, why did you not use them?"

"I know you want me, so I gave you the chance to suck on me like you dreamed of."

"Good point."

Jessie then came next to him and latched her breast on Luke's mouth while he was lying down.

"I'll let your mouth rest in my bosom. Sleep well my Luke..."

"Uh hmm."

As Luke slowly faded to sleep with his mouth on her breast, Jessie was now assured that he will always be there for her, even if it involves a big suction from him to relieve her body from the pain.

And that was a great bond for her and Luke.

**Thanks for reading this, and see you on my next fanfic.**


End file.
